Why Do They Hate Me?
by Discorded Nechi Woods
Summary: "It's because she's Evil! Right!" I stayed silent. "Well... yeah, she wasn't there, so..." "I can't believe you." He ran out the room. I tried to go after him, Bulma put her hand on my arm. "He needs time, it's been a rough day." Evil Nechi/Celeria story, for my bestie! Stay strong, Super Saiyan! Takes place after Nechita's Story. You thought I would give up on that!
1. Do They Believe Me?

**I got bored, so I'm writing this just for fun. This takes place after Nechita's Story, when Nechi's Sides separate.**

* * *

**Evil Nechi's POV**

_*Flashback brought to you by IT'S OVER 9000 productions*_

_"Hey Evil. You mind me asking you something?" Celeria asked, nervously. "In private?"_

_"Sure Princess. I'm not doing anything." I stood up, and followed her to her room. She closed the doors and turned to me, sweat dripping down her face. "So, what's going on?" She covered my mouth, and my eyes went wide. I tried to speak, but they only came out in muffled sounds._

_"Shhh! Quiet down." She put a finger to her lips. "I'm afraid, that I'm being watched!" She squeaked, gripping my hoodie. "I tried telling everyone else, but they said that I'm being paranoid."_

_"Even Nechi?" Now that didn't come out in a muffled sound. She nodded._

_"Please protect me." She whispered._

_"S-Sure, Princess. Anything to protect my best friend." She let me go, and I took a deep breath._

* * *

_It was only a few hours later, she fell asleep while I was keeping watch. Also Raditz was in here sleeping. As always. I crossed my arms and looked down at Celeria. Sleeping with that calm look on her face. She always had that look on her face that if anyone woke her up, someone will get their butt whipped. Which someone did, and it wasn't that good of an ending. Someone knocked on the door. I growled and floated up, heading for the door, I opened it and saw Child Kakarot there. He yawned._

_"Evil, Nechi kicked me out of the room. Can I sleep here?" I smirked and kneeled down to his height. I patted his shoulder and he smiled._

_"No." I nodded. He whined._

_"Come on." I shook my head. "Why not?"_

_"You're on your own, Pal." He sighed heavily._

_"Fine!" He floated out of my sight and I closed the door. Then I turned around, and gasped heavily. Celeria wasn't there! _

_"Cel!" I whispered, looking in the bathroom. No! Nechi's room. No! Everywhere! NO!_

_*End Flashback brought to you by Goku's half eaten meat stick*_

* * *

I floated above the city, head in my hands. One of them covering my right eye, the other in my hair. "Where'd you go?!" I snickered. "Are we playing hide and seek, now?" I looked around. I started laughing insanely. A purple aura encircled around me and my power skyrocketed. I laughed as loudly as I could, before I felt myself soaring towards the ground. A hand had grabbed mine. We landed on the ground. I was staring into the eyes of Vampire Nechi, mixed in with Ghost Alysha.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, shaking my shoulders.

I grinned evilly. "The Princess and I are playing a game of hide and seek, Vampire." My eyes started to glow purple.

"We had an emergency meeting an hour ago! Celeria got taken!" She shook my shoulders again.

"No. I was watching her, to make sure she wasn't taken." I couldn't believe what I just said. Stupid Kakarot!

"Come on, dummy!" Vampire grabbed my hand and blasted her way towards the castle. I sighed softly. So she really was taken, I can't sense her anywhere. We landed in the Dining Room, where all the others were chatting. Until we entered the room. They all immediately glaring at me, except for Vampire and Ghost.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't act all innocent, Evil!" Raditz snapped.

"Woah there!" Angel poked Raditz. "We don't know yet."

"Don't know what?!" I yelled, clenching my fists.

"Evil." Kakarot looked at me, fear, anger, and hope in his eyes. "Did you kidnap-"

"No!"

"I didn't finish."

"I knew what you were going to say! 'Did you kidnap Celeria?!'" I wiggled my fingers. "Kakarot. You know very well, that Celeria and I are best friends. She has the most bond with me than anyone in this room." Raditz opened his mouth. "Shut that mouth of your boy, before I blast it off your face." I threatened.

"Calm down, Evil. We're only asking questions."

"Celeria told all of you, didn't she?!"

"What?" They asked.

"She said she was being watched, but you guys didn't listen to her! Now she's probably somewhere in outer space, just waiting for one of us to come and get her! I'm not going to sit around and find out what they're going to do with her, I'm going to go, and save the Princess from her Prison." I blasted out the window and tears started to stream down my face. "Stupid people. Just like sitting ducks they are!" I complained, landing at Capsule Corp. I stole one of the Saiyan Space Pods and set coordinates for Celeria's Energy. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat as it took off into outer space. I started sobbing as I kept thinking about all the torment Celeria must be going through right now. I curled up in a ball and sobbed loudly. What I didn't know, was the little spy camera locked into my pod, meaning the rest are seeing, and hearing me sob.

* * *

**Goku's/Kakarot's POV**

"What did I just do?" I asked myself, Bulma and Trunks with me watching Evil Nechi crying in her pod.

"What'd you say?!" Trunks yelled. I know he has a special bond with her. He's so protective over her.

"I only asked if she kidnapped Celeria!"

"Why? Because she's Evil?!" I stayed silent.

"Well... Yeah, and she was gone, so..." I shrugged.

"I can't believe you." He ran out the room. I tried to go after him, but Bulma put her hand on my arm. Shaking her head.

"Leave him be, it's been a rough day." She said, I couldn't help, but nod. It has been a rough day, for all of us.

* * *

**Trunks' POV**

I ran into my room, where Pan and Bulla are sleeping, on my bed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Evil Nechi's number and listened as her phone rang. I waited a couple of minutes before she finally answered.

"What do you want Trunks?" She whispered. Hoarse and Cracked as she spoke.

"Mind if I tag along?" I whispered back, being careful not to wake Pan, nor Bulla... Or Dad. Everyone knows how he is in the mornings.

It was silent for a minute. "As along as you don't tell anybody. I'll let you tag along. But how will you get here?"

I smirked. "I have my ways of getting around." She hung up.

"Trunks-kun?" I heard a soft whisper from behind me. I turned, and saw Pan rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Pan-chan?"

"Did Evil Grandma go into space again?" I sighed, nodding. She won't remember a thing from today.

"I'll be leaving, just rest now, Pan." I kissed her forehead and laid her back down. She fell back asleep instantly. I pressed two fingers to my forehead. Teleporting directly into Evil Nechi's Pod. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and her eyes glowed purple, glaring straight into my blue orbs. "Hey! Calm down! It's only me!" I put my hands up. She then softened her looks and put me down.

"Oh, sorry, Trunks." She moved a little to the side to give me some room. I took a deep breath before relaxing in the comfortable seat.

"I figured out why they blamed you." She nodded.

"It was because I didn't show up, wasn't it?" I nodded.

"Sadly, I got carried away, and yelled at Goku and Mom." She smiled a little bit.

"You didn't have to stick up for me. I'm Evil, and no one likes someone that's Evil."

"Except for Evil Goku." She rolled her eyes and snickered a little bit, not an Evil one. But a happy one.

"But, he agreed with them. I'll have to face that. Now, it's our job to get Celeria back."

"Wait, I wanna come up with a plan when we attack their base!" I crossed my arms.

"Seriously, a 15-year-old Saiyan, who's always saying not it to come up with a plan?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That was for pranks, and admit it. I'm the master at pulling pranks."

"Especially with Pan-cake, yeah, whatever you say, Mr. Boss Prank Guy." She faked saluted and I laughed.

"You aren't really Evil as I thought. You're actually Good."

"Don't say that."

"Good?"

"I'm not Good." She looked down. "Whatever you do, never say that to an Evil. Lesson #1."

"Alright!" I nodded.

* * *

**Alright, I'm ending the Chapter here, Guys. Review and see what you think. Should I continue it? Let me see what you guys think. Bye.**


	2. Quick To Hve It Our Way

_**Chapter 2: Quick To Have It Our Way**_

_**E. Nechi's POV**_

Trunks fell asleep while I was watching the stars as they were passing by. His soft snores made me get really sleepy. I yawned for the second time today and closed my eyes. But they popped open again when Trunks laid his head on my stomach. I didn't tell you, he's still small, even though he's 15. His purple hair drapped over his eyes. I smiled a little and put my arm on his hip, rubbing his stomach. I sighed softly and felt tears streaming down my face. I still can't believe he stood up for me. I'm Evil, he's a Good Guy. I bet he's the only one who believed me. I clenched my fist.

"Stupid Allies, quickly blame it on the Evil one instead of the real deal." I muttered. Trunks groaned and turned over, his head still resting on my stomach, but facing me. I sighed heavily and leaned back. The seat getting less and less comfortable as I tried getting comfortable. I hate spacepods, it would be better if I had my Spaceship Bulma built for me.

"Evil?" I heard Trunks whisper, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Trunks?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Are we getting close?"

"No. I still can't sense Celeria's energy." I said blankly, crossing my arms. He sighed heavily and nodded.

"Alright." I patted his head and laid back. It was only a few minutes later when he asked another question. "Can we make a pit stop? I have to use the bathroom, and I'm hungry."

"Now I wish I took the other spaceship." I put my head in my hand and set coördinates for the nearest planet with food.

"Thank you." He taunted. I growled and crossed my arms.

"Shut up, boy." Then I heard him snickering.

"You sound like, Father." He grinned up at me.

* * *

_**Raditz's POV**_

I held my head in my hands, rocking back and forth on my bed that I shared with Celeria. Oh, I can't believe she's gone. Evil Nechi too. I can't believe I even SAID those things to her. I couldn't even protect the one I love, now they're both gone. I heard the door open. "What do you want?" My voice cracked, I did too much crying it effected my beautiful, voice.

"I think you should see this." Nechi said, she walked over and gave me a video tape. I put it in the TV and started watching it. I could see Evil Nechi sobbing in the Space Pod she took. Her head in her hands, curled up into a ball with her hood over her head. I blinked and shook my head. Then she started to speak.

_'It's always me, not Vampire, not Ghost, no, it's just the Evil one! They never blame Evil Goku, or even anybody, it's always me! Me! Me!' _She sobbed. I immediately felt bad. Nechi sat beside me, glaring at the screen like she's her own enemy. _'Good Nechi was right, I should just go back to Namek and stay there for the rest of my life.' _I growled and glared at Nechi, who had her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"Nechi..." I warned.

"Shhh!" She said. "Listen to what she has to say next!" She glared back at me. I looked back at the screen.

_'Well, at least Raditz said what he had to say. I won't be Mrs. Innocent anymore. Especially to all the people who told me off.' _She grinned evilly at the screen and her eyes glowed purple, her hands found their way to the screen, and it disconnected. My eyes went wide.

"Nice going, Mr. Innocent!" I heard Kakarot say from the doorway. But it wasn't him, it was Evil Kakarot. He was glaring as me with his arms crossed, leaning in the doorway. His eyes glowing a weary purple. "Thanks a lot." He walked away, his purple tail whipping around. I growled.

"Why is everyone blaming this on me?!" I yelled, blasting out the window.

* * *

_**Trunks' POV**_

Evil fell asleep. We were the farthest away from each other, since she likes it when she sleeps alone. I put my arms behind my head and looked at the stars. Auntie Celeria, kidnapped. I couldn't believe it. She's too strong. And may have a little anger issues. But no one could ever kidnap her, that's impossible!

_'Trunks!' _I heard a voice yell in my mind. I yelped in surprise, then covered my mouth. I looked at Evil. She stirred in her sleep and turned over so her back was facing me.

_'Yes Goku?'_

_'Can you take care of Evil for me?' _It was Evil Goku, I just know it.

_'Yeah, she's sleeping.'_

_'I know, I'm watching you two.'_

_'How, she broke the camera.'_

_'There's another camera, idiot.'_

_'Oh... Well, thanks for calling.'_

_'Bye, Elephant.' _I was about to yell at him, but the line was disconnected. I sighed heavily and blew out a puff of air, leaning back in my seat.

This is going to be a loooooong trip.


	3. Where Am I? (AN at the bottom, read it)

_**Chapter 3: Where Am I?**_

_**Celeria's POV**_

_'Are you kidding me? There's no one coming after you.' Goten said, waving his hands, shooing me off._

_'Be quiet, Celeria! We already took care of all the bad guys!' Goku growled at me._

_'Hun, you'll be fine. You're Celeria, the Princess of all Saiyans. Who could possibly take you?' Raditz kissed my forehead._

_'I'll protect you, Princess.' Evil smiled at me._

* * *

I groaned as I felt a wicked pain in my head, also the chains on my wrists and ankles, preventing me from making any sudden movements. "Dende, what happened?" I muttered.

"You're alive?" I heard a terrifying voice ask. No, it can't be him! Please, no, not him! I opened my eyes very, very slowly. Then I saw the monster himself. Broly smirked at me.

"Yes, I'm fucking alive! Words came out of my mouth! I so gonna kill Evil for not watching me!" I sent a KI beam at him. He easily dodged it and I growled, it didn't go by unnoticed. He sighed softly and looked at me. "Why did you kidnap me?!" He hesitated, which resulted in me giving him a death stare. He scratched the back of his head, much like Kakarot.

"I need your help."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill everyone you love." (Sorry, I'm really tired if this goes fast.)

"You can't kill Nechita."

"Not me, but she can kill herself. Evil's on her way." My eyes went wide.

"Doesn't she know I can take care of myself?" I muttered. (Sorry Juli, but... Evil: I'm risking myself and his purple-haired boy to come and save that butt of yours!)

"What was that?" He smirked at me.

"You want me to help you, don't you?" He nodded. "Then shut your mouth before I blast your tongue off, and get these chains off!"

* * *

**Evil's POV**

I sighed heavily as we landed on a planet. Which I had no clue what. Trunks seemed really, really bored. I swear if this is a planet where all video games are. I will kill myself. But, it wasn't. _Thank Dende_.

"What is this place? Does it have food?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. I picked a random planet that's populated." I shrugged. The pod landed in a ditch and it rumbled a little bit. Trunks was the first to get out. But, he stopped as the heat of the planet got to him. He took off his shirt and I rolled my eyes as he twisted it, lots of sweat coming out.

"Geez, it's so hot!" He complained.

"Well, start looking. We need to find food for that poor stomach of yours." I faked pouted and turned around, blasting into the sky. He whined loudly, but it faded as I went farther, and farther away from him. My chest rumbled with my chuckles. Hearing that little twerp all of that to this planet is really getting to me. Sure I'm used to it by Ghost and Angel, but not by Trunks. He's been like that ever since Pan was born, and let me tell you. I've never heard Pan cry like that, ever in my entire life time. EVER! "Well, at least it was Pan. Not anyone else. I seriously hate being mad at that child for so long." I muttered to myself. I stopped flying when I was back at the Pod. Which was a surprise to me, I never found anyone. They all probably burned to death because it's so hot. But I'm not the one complaining.

I landed in front of the pod and wiped my forehead, beads of sweat starting to descend down my face. "Hey Evil?" I grunted in surprise and glared at the kid behind me. "I couldn't find anybody. Or any food..." He pouted.

"Alright, just don't sneak up like that. I almost blew your brains out." He clenched his skull dramatically and flew back inside the pod. Then I sat down next to him, closing the pod door. He set in the coordinates to the next planet and the pod set off.

With the sounds of a certain kid stomach growling at me for food...

*sigh* I'm so lucky I'm not a Saiyan.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanna say a few things. With my other stories, Saiyan Story of Alysha and Nechita's Story. People been telling me that Nechi/Alysha is a Mary Sue. (Which I didn't get until my friend told me.) Everyone should know that I have a huge imagination when it comes to drawing my character or writing a story. I take everything seriously and this is something that crossed the line for me. Nechi/Alysha is MY character, I made her from what I wanted to be. Not someone who was like this. 'Hey guys, let me make a Mary Sue, and then put it on the Internet for fun and see what people think of her.' This is the reason I mostly don't write stories anymore, is because you guys think I make Mary Sue's. Which I don't get. I'm in Middle School. I can only take so much from everyone single kid there bullying me and you guys here saying I write like a kid and my characters are stupid. I just can't anymore. So if I don't post any chapters to my other stories. It's either I'm sick of you guys telling me I'm wack and my stories are horrible, or I actually quit . **

**But think about that first. Cause sometimes you guys ruin stuff for me too.**


End file.
